All the Stars in the Sky
by horsepoet
Summary: Kyo leaves and Tohru is saddened beyond words. Will true love prevail? Rated T for Tohru! Why? you'll have to read to find out!


Here it is! My first Fan Fiction!! Yippee!!!

I apologize for any grammatical mistakes I may have so bear with me!!

I accept constructive criticism. Flames will be used for target practice.

If you notice any mistakes PLEASE tell me where they are so I can fix them!!

This is my first fan fiction so please be nice!!

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT **own Fruits Basket, and never shall. Rub it in why don't ya?

----indicate character focus (like how we switch from watching Tohru to watching Kyo)

_Italics indicate flashbacks_

'apostrophes surround word indicate thoughts'

_crazy accents in italics indicate something that is read in a character's head_

Alright here it goes...

All the Stars in the Sky

Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn the rat' Kyo though as he walked out the door of Shiguire's house with his backpack, filled with his possessions, slug over his shoulder. It made him sick just thinking about seeing Tohru and Yuki kissing in the woods behind Shiguire's house. 'Good bye and good riddance!' Kyo thought as he too one last look at Shiguire's house and headed down the path that would take him away, far away for Shiguire's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyo breakfast!" Tohru said with her usual pep as she knocked on Kyo's door. There was no reply. "Kyo? Are you there?" she said as she slowly opened he door. "Shigure!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could nearly knocking Yuki over.

"Honda-san what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"I can't find Kyo anywhere!" Tohru exclaimed almost in tears.

"Stupid cat." Yuki said, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice. He failed miserably.

"Yuki, Yuki , Yuki" Shigure said shaking his head, "He left a note for us."

"A note?" Tohru asked fighting back tears but looked extremely intrigued

"Uh hum" Shigure said clearing his throat "Dear Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru, I have gone for some martial arts training with Kazuma. See you in a couple weeks, sincerely Kyo"

"Oh. Okay" Tohru said sadly as she went to do the laundry.

After Tohru was out of earshot Yuki asked Shigure "That wasn't what the note really said, was it?"

"No, it wasn't" Shigure said dismally "I just...couldn't bear to read it out loud."

"Give me that." Yuki said with undisguised annoyance in his voice, grabbing the letter from his hand.

"…" (**AN**: poor Shigure)

_Dear Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru, _

_For certain reasons I can no longer stay at Shiguire's house, and I will return one day. You are all dear to me, EXEPT YUKI!!_

_Shigure—a word of advice, get you stories to you editor __**before**__ the deadline. You make her feel like she is worthless. If she kills herself you won't have such a wonderful editor. Also, I think the general public would like it if you stopped acting like a pervert. PLEASE!!_

_Yuki—I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY!! Until that day try to take care of yourself. I don't want to show up a few years from now and find out you were attacked by fan girls and died. Seriously, those fan girls can be vicious." _

_Tohru—Try not to look like you're out of it all the time, guys will hit on you ALL THE TIME! I'll really miss eating your cooking, It's the best I've ever tasted and I don't think I'll ever find anyone who can cook as well as you do._

_Goodbye_

"Interesting…" Yuki said with a look of wonder on his face "What could have made Kyo leave? I thought he loved it here."

"I don't know." Shigure said sadly, "I just don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was miserable without Kyo. It had been three weeks since Kyo had disappeared. Tohru sighed. She had found the letter and read what it actually said. Despite Kyo's promise to return one day, she didn't believe it. Her tears slid down her cheeks. She sobbed uncontrollably. Her tears kept coming, and coming, almost like they would never stop. Tohru looked up at the sky. "All the stars in the sky please bring Kyo back to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please bring Kyo back to me"

Yuki twitched as he heard Tohru's mournful voice pierce the silent night. It made his heart ache to watch Tohru suffer because Kyo left. How could he just leave her? What would make him leave her? Yuki thought back to that day three weeks ago, when Kyo walked out of their lives.

_The day had begun like any other. Tohru woke every one up and shoved a healthy breakfast down __their __throats. Literally, shoved down their throats. They went to school, nothing really happened. Haru nearly killed a guy, but that happened on a daily basis. After School Tohru and Yuki headed home to get vegetables from Yuki's garden. Kyo had gone to Kazuma's dojo after school instead of coming home with them. _

_Tohru and Yuki were just about finished when it happened. All the sudden Yuki's lips where pressed against Tohru's. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but the consciences of that kiss would be severe. Tohru pulled away from Yuki, a horrified expression plastered all over her face. "Yuki, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" _

"_I…err…well you see…" Yuki said at loss for words, stunned by his own actions._

_SMACK!!_

_Tohru's hand connected with Yuki's face. "How could you?" Tohru said her voice shaking with rage. "I told you I loved Kyo! How could you do that?"_

"_I'm terribly..."_

"_Save it for your fan club Yuki, I don't want to hear it!" Tohru said still fuming "You're such a bastard! You steal my first kiss, that was supposed to be Kyo's, and then you try to apologize like it was nothing? HOW DARE YOU!!"_

"_But Miss Honda.."_

" _I can't ever stand to look at you." she said as she walked away in disgust._

_Yuki didn't try to stop her. If she ever forgave him it would be a miracle. 'I really screwed that up' Yuki thought as he rubbed the spot where Tohru had slapped him. He headed back to the house and discovered that Tohru was no longer present. A quick interrogation of Shigure revealed that she was over at Saki's (Hana-chan) house. Oddly enough Yuki hadn't seen Kyo either. Another interrogation of the poor dog revealed that he was holed up in his room, apparently studying. _

Yuki smacked himself in the head (**AN**: He could have had a V8) realizing that Kyo **must** have seen him kiss Tohru. Then and there he decided that he would do whatever it would take to get Tohru and Kyo back together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

I am SO sorry it took me forever to get this on here! I'm writing Chapter 2 so it will hopefully get on here soon. It could be awhile till they get on here though...ever though Football season ends Friday Nov. 23 for our football team (I'm a cheer leader, and we head to Minneapolis tomorrow for the State Championship GO BOMBERS!!) I'm trying out for wrestling cheer leading. So yeah it could be awhile.

Please review! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!

Until next time!

-horsepoet


End file.
